Tocar nas estrelas
by Sachiko-chan17
Summary: Dizem que as amizades de infância não costumam durar muito tempo, mas acreditam que a algumas vezes, com ajuda de um milagre natalício, essas amizades podem fortalecer uma relação futura?


Apesar da noite fria e ambiente tranquilo na rua, na enorme casa da família Uzumaki e Namizake, era uma noite agitada e alegre. Minato, um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis estava na sala de jantar, este já estava animado, pelo ambiente festivo, e…sejamos honestos, o saquê ajudava. Ao seu lado estava Kushina, sua esposa, de belos cabelos ruivos e olhar terno para o esposo e amigos. Inuzuka Tsume e os outros dois constituintes da sua família passariam a véspera de natal com Minato e Kushina sendo que era o primeiro natal que passavam sem o pai da família. Tsume era uma mulher de cabelos castanhos curtos e indomáveis, Hana, a sua filha mais velha tinha os olhos da mãe e cabelos lisos compridos, que apanhara num pequeno laço vermelho para celebrar as festividades. Hana tinha muita energia e doze anos, corava perante os comentários de Kushina:

-Tsume, sua filha está uma mocinha! - Tsume ria e respondeu:

-tem alturas, mas a maior parte chega a ser pior do que um cão selvagem – Hana fez um ar constrangido e disse reprendendo a mãe:

-oka-san! Sou Inuzuka…

Entretanto um pequeno menino de quatro anos loiro e de olhinhos azuis, este correu até Kushina e encostou a cabeça ao colo da mãe, esta pousou-lhe a mão na cabeça e disse:

-Naruto-chan, tudo bem? – o menino disse:

-hai oka-chan!

-Não vai brincar com o Kiba-kun? - O loirinho assentiu e correu novamente para a sala onde estava um menino de cabelos castanhos e olhos iguais aos de Hana e de Tsume, ele estava sentado no chão brincando com uns blocos, montando uma enorme torre. Kiba era da mesma idade de Naruto, o moreno olhou para o loiro e este sorriu. Naruto correu até Kiba e disse:

-ne Kiba-kun, vamos brincar? – Kiba sorriu e assentiu dizendo:

-de quê? – Naruto fez uma ar pensativo respondeu – vamos procurar alguma coisa para fazermos! – Kiba levantou-se e foi com o loiro andar pela casa, chegaram ao pé da árvore de natal onde Naruto parou para deitar um olhar aos embrulhos e disse:

-Kiba-kun olha lá para cima! – Disse o loiro apontando para um chocolate pendurado na árvores, mas definitivamente, demasiado alto para os meninos alcançarem. Kiba olhou e disse:

-Não me diga que quer…a sério? – Naruto assentiu e disse:

-vamos pegar? – Kiba suspirou e disse:

-hai, precisamos de altura e…Talvez uma cadeira ou…Naruto? O que está a fazer? – o loiro empilhava alguns livros e objectos sem muito balanço e preparava-se para subir, Kiba disse:

-não acho isso boa ideai Naruto-kun… - Naruto o olhou e sorriu dizendo:

-está tudo bem! Eu pego o chocolate e pronto! – O loiro começou a subir e já quase alcançava o chocolate, Kiba tinha um ar receoso e esperançoso ao mesmo tempo, Kiba viu Naruto chegar ao topo do que havia empilhado, e esticar-se completamente a ponto de a ponta dos seus dedos da sua pequena mão tocar no objectivo, mas de repente, o loiro ao tentar pegar o doce fez um movimento brusco, o que fez a sua pequena torre balançar e por fim, cair. O loiro aterrou no chão com tal impulso que já no chão ainda rebolou para trás fazendo um rolamento á recta guarda.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, Kiba viu o pequeno loiro ficar trémulo e os olhos começarem a marejar-se de lágrimas, começou a choramingar. Aflito pelo amigo, Kiba apressou-se até ao loiro e dobrou os joelhos de maneira a ficar exactamente ao mesmo nível que o pequeno loiro. Sem sabe o que fazer, fez o que a sua mãe lhe fazia quando ele chorava, abraçou o loiro e deu-lhe um beijo na testa e murmurou:

-já passou Naruto-chan… pára de chorar, está tudo bem, eu estou aqui com voçê – o loiro acalmou as lágrimas devido ao espanto e olhou Kiba e levantou a cabeça no exacto momento em que Kiba ia beijar a sua testa novamente e o moreno acabou por encostar os seus pequenos lábios os de Naruto, ambos arregalaram os olhos.

Afastaram-se corados, e ficaram se olhando durante uns segundos, Kiba como se despertasse, disse:

- V-vamos lá buscar o seu chocolate, sobe para as minhas costas? – Naruto se levantou e assentiu, colocou-se ás cavalitas de Kiba e este levantou-se um pouco, o loiro gemeu de susto e disse:

-Kiba! – o moreno disse:

-está tudo bem, eu não deixo voçê cair… - Naruto assentiu e conseguiu alcançar o chocolate envolto em prata dourada, olhou ainda para cima e esticou a mão tocando num objecto e soltou uma risadinha, Kiba não se mexeu e perguntou:

-já tem? Naruto! Já tem? – o loiro disse:

-tenho. – Kiba voltou a colocar-se de gatas para o loirinho sair das suas costas, este desceu e ficou olhando para Kiba e sorrindo. Kiba olhou e perguntou com um ar atrapalhado:

-que foi? – o loiro disse:

-estava tão alto, que conseguia tocar nos enfeites de estrelas…e toquei – Kiba entendeu e sorriu de volta dizendo:

-conseguimos tocar nas estralas Naruto-chan…juntos. – o pequeno loiro sorriu e corou, abraçou Kiba.

Precisamente dez anos mais tarde…

Véspera de natal na casa de Inuzuka Kiba, o próprio estava brincando com Akamaru, lhe dando festas. Hana e Tsume chagariam mais tarde, pois haviam deixado a refeição queimar e iam rapidamente a uma loja que estivesse aberta para comprar uma refeição de ultima hora. A campainha tocou, Kiba espreguiçou-se e levantou-se do chão enquanto disse:

-um momento, já estou a ir. – ao abrir a porta sorriu perante Naruto, o loiro retribuiu e esticou uma caixa embrulhada com um laço, e disse:

-Tudo bem? Para você! – Kiba fez sinal para que ele entrasse e disse:

-que faz aqui a essa hora? Pensei que esse ano não me viesse ver na véspera de Natal… - fingiu-se magoado e o loiro disse:

-algum ano eu fiz isso? – Kiba abanou a cabeça e Naruto continuou – é que tive de esperar que seu presente chegasse… - Kiba perguntou:

-anda encomendando coisas agora? – Tirou o cachecol que usava ao pescoço e disse sorrindo maliciosamente:

-vai me interrogar e nem vai me cumprimentar direito? – Kiba sorriu e rapidamente estava frente a frente ao loiro e puxou-o pela cintura, aproximou-se e antes de unir os seus lábios ao do loiro, deu uma lambida neles, seguidamente encostou suavemente os seus lábios aos do loiro, indo aprofundando mais o beijo cada vez mais apaixonado. Quando se separaram Kiba reparou que Naruto estava corado, Kiba estava mais alto que o loiro tendo de olhar uns centímetros para baixo e disse:

-Naruto-chan…está tudo bem… - Naruto levantou o olhar timidamente e disse:

-sim…conseguimos tocar nas estrelas Kiba-kun…juntos…eu te amo – Kiba encostou-se ao loiro e com a ponta dos narizes roçando disse:

-te amo – e abraçaram-se enquanto partilhavam beijos e caricias apaixonadas, definitivamente, juntos alcançariam tudo.


End file.
